


A Eternal Sleep

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimitri is not crazy xD, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Together in Death, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: "Come on, Linhardt." The professor's voice said as he walked into his messy room. "Wake up." The professor said as he shook Linhardt gently. The sleepy man didn't wake up to this at all. "Linhardt?" Byleth asked, feeling the huge concern wash through him quickly. He shook him gently again. Nothing. He then noticed...One of the man's arms hanging out of the bed.





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in post war time skip.  
And this is also happens after Dimitri is sane again.  
I recommend to play the game before reading this bad fanfic.

As Byleth saw students come in for the lesson, he noticed something. Linhardt, the sleepy man, didn't show up to the lesson at all. Ah, yes...the sleepy man of the house, Linhardt von Hevring.

Byleth decided to be the professor of the Blue Lions house. He managed to recruit some students from other houses like Lysithea, Hilda, Lorenz, Ignatz, Ferdinand, Caspar, and the last one but not least, Linhardt. Of course, when Byleth saw Linhardt, he couldn't help but fall in love with him. Dimitri seemed to notice that Linhardt didn't show up as well, because he came up to Byleth.

"Professor, it seems that Linhardt is not showing up." Dimitri said, feeling concern wash through him. He knew that Linhardt is never like this. Maybe he overslept? Byleth nodded in agreement. "I think you should go check." Dimitri said to Byleth, sensing more concern than him from the professor. Byleth nodded before heading out to find Linhardt's room.

* * *

As Byleth walked, he began to remember Linhardt. The green hair man of the Black Eagles house began to fill his entire vision as he remembered memories of them communicating with one another. He felt a dark feeling, as if it was telling him to be careful or that something horrible happened to the sleepy man. He sighed.

Well, he arrived. 

He knocked on the brown doors that was sleeping. "Linhardt?" Byleth said through the door. "It's me." No response. That didn't seem normal at all. Could anything happen to him? Maybe he is just overreacting. He knocked on the door again. "Linhardt?" Byleth said through the door again, his concern beginning to grow within his pounding heart of fear. He decided to open the doors.

Of course, his room is messy.

"Come on, Linhardt." The professor's voice said as he walked into his messy room. "Wake up." The professor said as he shook Linhardt gently. The sleepy man didn't wake up to this at all. "Linhardt?" Byleth asked, feeling the huge concern wash through him quickly. He shook him gently again. Nothing. He then noticed...

One of the man's arms hanging out of the bed.

And that meant one thing.

Something terrible happened to him.

"Oh my god..." Byleth said quietly and quickly removed the covers from Linhardt's body as he knew something's wrong. His clothes was still on. "Linhardt? Linhardt?!" Byleth said as more concern began to increase. Of course, nothing. Linhardt was unresponsive. "Linhardt! Linhardt!" Byleth yelled as tears of worry began to fill his eyes.

No response.

"Dimitri!" Byleth called out as he continued to try to wake Linhardt up. Dimitri heard it and he ran in to see Byleth. "Professor!" Dimitri said as he ran to the scene. He saw Linhardt unresponsive. "Linhardt?" Dimitri called out as he and the professor did whatever they can to wake up Linhardt, but only for each attempt to fail, up to the point where all classes were hold off as Byleth and Dimitri carried Linhardt to the infirmary.

* * *

As Byleth and Dimitri waited, they looked around Linhardt's room. As they picked some stuff up from the floor wearing a red carpet, Byleth noticed something on the floor. "Huh?" Byleth said and he picked it up. A white plastic container.

A realization hits him.

No...

** _NO! _ **

Did Linhardt try to kill himself? Did...oh no. He immediately showed this to Dimitri. Dimitri's blue eyes widened at this. "I think that's why Manuela complained about why one of the medicines was missing." Dimitri quietly said until they pieced it all together and they immediately ran to the infirmary. They passed Lysithea and Claude. "What is up with the professor and Dimitri?" Lysithea questioned. Claude shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like something's up." Claude replied to the white haired girl.

When Dimitri and Byleth arrived to the infirmary, they saw Manuela outside with a sad look. "How is he?" Byleth asked hurriedly. Manuela sighed sadly. To her, she got a unfortunate result. Linhardt unfortunately died from a overdose.

"I'm afraid he passed on." Manuela said sadly, as if she was about to cry at any minute, knowing how they would react. Especially Byleth. Byleth felt the world stop around him. Those words repeated in his head.

_I'm afraid he passed on._

_I'm afraid he passed on._

_I'm afraid he passed on._

_I'm afraid he passed on._

Byleth felt an urge to cry. The one that he loves...is gone. After a few moments of silence, Byleth walked away slowly as he felt all of his emotions crashing into one another. As he walked, he noticed the doors of Linhardt's room is still open. He walked inside the messy room. He looked around. As he looked, the urge of crying grew more and more so he closed the doors on the room.

He looked around until he noticed a folded paper on a table. Byleth picked it up. It's a note that Linhardt wrote.

Wait...this isn't a regular note. This really isn't.

He unfolded the paper and began to read it. He could swear that he heard Linhardt reading the note to him in his head. This looked like it was written in black ink.

** _I'm sure you picked this note up so here I go. I want to explain why I decided to do what I did. You may be mad at me for this once you are done reading it. It really doesn't matter. You can be mad at me all you want for what I did, but please know that I did this for a reason. So if you want, once you are done reading it, you can burn it, rip it, do whatever you please to this note._ **

** _Okay, I'll get to the point. I decided to do this because I want to let people know that I can't handle the war any further. Professor, if you are reading this, you do know that I don't want any blood on my hands._ **

Byleth clearly remembered hearing this from Linhardt.

* * *

_"It's just... I was wondering why it seems as if no one values their own lives. Why do we fight until we die? Why do we kill without hesitation? I hate it. I don't like taking lives or even the sight of blood. In the last battle, some of the soldiers under my command died for foolish reasons." Byleth was shocked yet he felt bad for Linhardt. He continued to listen on._

_"Those soldiers could have pulled back...Instead, they kept fighting...and were overrun. Am I supposed to be satisfied with the victory alone? Even at the cost of such life?" Byleth wanted to comfort him. But how can he? "No, I couldn't be satisfied with that." Byleth responded to his crush._

_It seemed that Linhardt liked the response as he smiled before his changed into a frown almost immediately. "Exactly. I don't see the point. Honor? That's a foolish reason to give your life. Glory? Even worse." Linhardt replied._

_Byleth continued to listen on._

* * *

Byleth continued to read the note.

_ **I know you agreed to it, but as for everyone else...I couldn't tell them. Not even Caspar. I just...want to escape the horrible life of war. It's too unbearable. I don't want to kill anymore. That's when I realized that I don't have to and that there is another way for me to avoid battling. At least, I can rest forever and not worry about all the worries I have anymore.**_

_ **Professor, if you are reading this, I want you to know something that I failed to tell you...I love you. I've always loved you since the first day we met. I know you may be mad at me for what I did. I understand that. But even through that, I love you...** _

_ **Linhardt** _

Byleth couldn't hold the tears anymore from reading the note. This, definitely, is a suicide note. Byleth fell on Linhardt's bed as loud sobs of sadness escape his mouth.

* * *

Soon after during the day, news of Linhardt's suicide was spread through the monastery. Everybody sat in the dining hall. They looked to see the professor not eating his food. He was too depressed at this point. If only he confessed his love to Linhardt...none of this would've happened.

But would it either way?

Of course he didn't know.

Dimitri noticed Byleth's face. Emotionless aqua green colored eyes, tear stains on his face, tears continuing to roll down his face. It was too horrible to see the professor's look. This made other students in the monastery wonder something.

Was Byleth impacted to most?

Of course he was.

But they don't know that or why.

Byleth clutched onto the fork. He couldn't hide any of hia sadness any more. He began crying almost immediately. This got everyone's attention. "Teach?" Claude asked as he saw the professor crying helplessly. Byleth stood up from the table and left the dining hall as he continued to cry.

Once Byleth walked out of the dining hall, he immediately walked to Linhardt's room. The room was indeed empty as Linhardt is gone. Byleth sobbed helplessly as he looked around. This was pointless. He didn't know why he left the dining hall. He sighed. He knew that he was not going to live like this.

Yes, he won't live like this. Not without Linhardt.

He walked to the infirmary. Manuela wasn't there. That was a good sign for Byleth. He walked to the cabinet where all medicine was at. He grabbed one bottle before leaving.

If Linhardt was going to die, so was he.

He walked into his own room. Byleth looked all around. He didn't care at this point. He knew that even if he tried to Divine Pulse, it would happen no matter what. Linhardt's death would happen anyway. Just like now.

He lied down on the bed. He's done. It's over. He looked at the medicine bottle.

If Linhardt was going to die on this day, so was he.

If Linhardt was going to leave, so was he.

If Linhardt was going to war, so was he.

If Linhardt was going anywhere, even to death, so was he.

Byleth opened the medicine bottle. With a shaky relieved sob escaping his mouth, he consumed all of the contents in the bottle. Few minutes after he dranked it, he felt immediate pain. Yes, he decided to commit suicide the same way Linhardt did. Byleth looked at the ceiling as his vision began to blur. He saw Linhardt filling his vision, as if he was alive and looking at him die. Ah, yes...

Linhardt von Hevring.

Byleth sighed happily. To think that it would come to an end quickly, his final wish was for all war to end.

With a final breath, he let go of everything.

Even himself.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short

_Byleth looked around. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was just black. Just black. There was one thing that Byleth knew._

_He was dead. He was dead. Gone._

_Just then, he heard...crying? It sounded like it was coming from a boy. A boy that he knows. Byleth looked around. He saw the black starting to become blue. Was this the other side?_

_The crying continued on and on. It felt like it was getting louder by the minute. He then saw a boy with green hair that was tied up with the same white hair tie. Wait...could it be? Byleth continued to stare at him. After a few seconds, he immediately recognized him._

_"Linhardt!"_

_Byleth ran to him. He realized that the crying was getting louder the more he got closer to Linhardt. Was Linhardt crying? He reached him and he looked. "Linhardt...are you-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a slap on his face._

_"You idiot!" Linhardt said as tears fell down his face. "Why did you decide to commit suicide?!" Byleth felt surprised from this. Linhardt is never like this. "I guess you couldn't live on without me...but don't you know the others need you?!" Byleth is still in his shocked state from the slap._

_"I guess you read my suicide note...did you?" The anger in Linhardt's voice faded when he asked this. Byleth snapped out of his shock state and he nodded. "Of course I read it." Byleth replied. "I didn't want to live my life without you at my side." Linhardt's blue eyed widened at this._

_So Byleth did love him back._

_"I knew that I couldn't live on without you. So if it means following you anywhere you go, I will follow you to death as well." Linhardt felt the urge to cry again. No one has ever said that to him. Byleth pulled Linhardt into a hug. Linhardt hugged back as he cried. "But now that I'm here, I can be here with you...forever." Byleth said, to which Linhardt nodded to. Both Byleth and Linhardt knew that there was no point in trying to Divine Pulse. They are both already dead._

_"Oh, and Linhardt?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Byleth looked at him with a smile through tears that was starting to fall down his face. "Call me Byleth. That's my name." Linhardt smiled and pulled him into a kiss, to which Byleth returned. Once they broke apart, Linhardt smiled._

_"Of course...Byleth."_


End file.
